Top Stars
by Leigh Skywalker
Summary: Combind Star Wars with Top GUn this is what you get
1. Chapter 1

Top Stars

(Another combo of great movies from the past what were to happen if I mix Star Wars including the Expanded Universe with the characters from characters from Top Gun. Those of you who love Stars Wars but have never seen Top Gun it is from 1986 with Tom Cruise in the lead role)

AU

_Luke has defied his uncles and joined up with Biggs Dark Lighter in seeking out the Rebellion however their after training with the only Contact they know a miser who Luke has known since birth. An Older man now calling himself by his real name Obi-wan Kenobi. Kenobi is not pleased with how either young man is handling the situation and now has called the two into his cave office about to tell them where they are going to go_

"Luke, Biggs you are the two of the best pilots in the outer rim however I can not allow you even close to a battle field" Kenobi said.

"Why sir?..." Biggs asks before he is cut off.

_In a disappointed but not angry tone _Kenobi explains "Both of you are excellent flyers but you like to show off and in an actual battle field be it on the ground there is no time for that. Therefore… Luke make sure the door is closed tight for this. I do want the appearance of the Empire finding out _Young Skywalker does as he is told then in a whisper Kenobi continues_ I am sending each of you to the Dagoba system the Rebellions Top Stars division run by my former boss Yoda. Do you understand

Luke and Biggs say at the same time "Yes Sir!"

"Gentleman Good luck you are going to need it" Kenobi said

_Walking down the hall Luke give Biggs a high five after saying _"Top Stars huh. Place will never know what going to hit it."


	2. Chapter 2

_The two young men get to Dagoba and it is a marsh pit of planet they are greeted by Yoda a green troll who looks cute and cuddly but is really a drill Sgt. of a leader in an room filled with recruits Yoda begins to talk with Luke and Biggs sitting behind a desk_

Yoga "Greeting recruits you are here because thou good in field you are. Head where it is not always should be with you

_A brown haired man in a black and white outfit sitting to a creature that Luke has not seen before raises his hand to ask _"Yeah when do we get up in the air and what this job pay, cause this is not a vacation for me either you old troll. I passed the Empires course years ago but was kicked out cause they don't like individuals"

_As Han is saying this Biggs whispers to Luke _"Oh man that is Han Solo. He is so experience out there flying when he came here they allowed him to use his own ship."

Luke "You mean he is not flying with us."

"Oh he is flying with us but not an X-Wing. They let him and that Wookie with team up in that Millennium Falcon" Biggs answered

"Quite I need if answer questions I must' Yoda said. 'You will be paid what we can afford Mr. Solo. It is what you agreed to when you signed up. Now tomorrow your teacher arrived will have. An ex imperial agent this person is Seen Empire for what really it is. Night Good Gentleman and May the Force be with you" Yoda said.

_The old troll leaves the room Luke and Biggs go over to the wall that has the names of the top classes of former Jedi who graduated from the Temple that Yoda had snuck away when it was destroyed. In the middle with the middle Biggs is the first to notices the name of the caudate with the most points and highest earned degree ever in the history of the Jedi. _Biggs says "Hey Luke come and take a look at this"

_Luke sees the name and is shocked "_Anaikin Skywalker." _Luke is stunned by this he had known his father had died in the Clone Wars but he never knew just how good a pilot his father actually was _"I never knew"

Sudden a voice says "You know I here greatness in a family skips a generation" it belong to Han Solo.

"Your as cold as ice Solo. What do you know about my family?"

"Kid coming from a broken home myself I know nothing about your family. Just that cocky flyboys get nervous when they can't live up to great expectations or when something is really on the line' Solo said. Then added 'Isn't that right Chewie." _At which the Wookie growled. _

_Biggs pulls Luke away from Han as he is about to take a swing at him and says _"Luke that Coreilan is not worth it. Come with me and Wedge tonight he said he found a bar where we can get on last night of fun before serious training."

Luke answers "Alright… Solo probably not even worth wasting my fist on anyway"


	3. Chapter 3

_(Now we come to the scene in Top Gun where Tom Cruise character sings but that is not going to happen here)_

_Luke, Wedge and Biggs are at the bar till almost closing time when Biggs notices a stunning red headed woman walk into the bar turns to Luke and _says "Bet you 20 space credits that you can't get her hologram number in under thirty minutes"

Luke answers "Your on.'_ Then walks over to the Young woman looks into her dark green eyes and asks _"So what is a nice girl like you doing in a dive like this?"

"What makes you think I am such a nice girl" the woman replies.

"Just a guess. I am Luke by the way" he says.

"And I do not get picked up by fancy fly boys farmboys the first time I meet them. To much history you see" _Then she slips him a note which says "If you are not busy Tomorrow call this number"_

_Luke walks back to Biggs and Wedge _Wedge asks "So who is paying who here?"

"Can this wait till Tomorrow cause that when she said I could call her?" Luke said.

_The next day they are back at Yoda academy outside in front of an X-Wing Yoda beings to speak _"Now will I introduce your new flight instructor. Excellent pilot she is Welcome please Mara Jade" _Luke is suddenly hit with a singe of embarrassment for this is the same woman he tried to pick up last night _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Top Stars

_Luke is still in a state of shock when his new teacher ask _"Does anyone here know how to actually fly in a combat battle or have you all just been test pilots so far.' _Mara then points to Luke after looking at her chart to what his name is_ 'Commander Skywalker"

"Yes Miss Jade um Madam" Luke answers _nervously_

"Well either you have or you haven't. Can anyone else tell me how an X-wing actually flies under certain battle commands" Mara said.

_Right before Han can answer her Luke regains his composer and says_ "There are many different ways madam depending on who and how many are attacking you. Personally I have been told that going at the speed of stars is the only way to go"

"The speed of stars. Tell me commander when have you gone that fast" Mara asks

"That is classified madam" said Luke

"Classified" Mara asks

"I could tell you but then I would have to kill you and since the Rebellion is looking for as many teachers and leaders as possible I do not necessarily want to do that" Luke said.

"I know what Classified means commander and just so you know and this is to the rest of the class in case they want to show off the Rebellion lets me know more then you do. Now you be spilt up into teams. These are to determine who can and who can not actually fly in a mission. I know that you have flown missions before but the kind we need now are more dangerous then you could have imagined. You will find list of who you are teamed up with and what you will need to do. Gentlemen and ladies you are about to enter 'The Danger Zone.' Dismissed" Mara said.

_Luke who already knew that he would be that he is teamed up with Biggs and will flying against Han and the Wookie he rides with waits till the rest of the cadets have left and he and Mara are the only ones in the room then asks _"Why did you lead me on like that and not tell me you were an instructor here at the base"

"Would you believe a beauty like me capable of knowing how to fly in the first place" Mara said.

"I know plenty of lady flyers" Luke answers.

"Very well oh and take this" _She hands him a note which reads "My place 6:30 we can finish are discussion. Hope you can take my breath away with all those tales of yours here are the directions." A map to her quarters follows these words. _


	5. Chapter 5

Top Stars 5

_It is 5:45 pm and Luke and Biggs having been using there free time in a game of Space Volley against Han and Chewy. Luke notices the time and says to his friend_

Luke "That is it I have to go"

"Where" asked Biggs

"Cant tell you" Luke answers

"Come on one more game" says Biggs

"I got to be at this place by 6:30 or else she is going to kill me" Luke said

"She? Luke you are not actually going to see the red head socially now that she is our instructor Cause isn't that what lead to your father taking that dangerous mission which he was never heard from again cause he wanted to be with your mother and the Empire tracked him down. Not to mention that I think it is illegal to date your teacher here"Biggs asks.

"I know the similarities are there but I don't care. I have a good feeling about this one" Luke says _Then he gets on his sand cruiser and head off to Jade Quarters however he is still late in getting there_

"Your late" Mara said._ Once he walked into he door_

"I couldn't find the place" Luke said.

"Does anyone know you're here" Mara said.

"Biggs but he will take anything I tell him as a secret to the grave" Luke said.

_Suddenly Luke realizes what quarters Mara is now living in. It belong to his father(and secretly his mother) when he was stationed at Top Stars _"Mara why did you chose to live in these quarters?"

"Why what is wrong with them?"

"Nothing absolutely nothing at all" _Then Luke has an emotional outburst and starts running out onto her backyard._

"What is it Luke?" asks Mara.

_Luke pulls out a holo deck that fits inside his pocket. Then he turns it on. The image shows the same home some 20 years ago with his mother pregnant after learning that her husband (and only thought of the time best friend) Anakin Skywalker has been shot down in the Clone Wars. The image changes and for only a few seconds we can see Padme giving birth to what Luke believes is only him._ "He was a great fighter. The best I have tried everything to live up to that image but I did not want when I came here to get so many memories of how great he was. Why was he not with here when I was born? And why did she have to die whe she found out he was dead? Wasn't I enough to live for?"

_Mara goes to comfort him _"I don't know many children lost there fathers in that war. I myself was taken from my family and never saw them again a few months after I was born two years after the Clone Wars ended. However you are safe now. You are here among friends and those who love and will train you to fight the injustice so that no family will ever have to be lost as your families was.


	6. Chapter 6

_A week later Luke has recovered and is in Mara's s class. She calls on him within minutes of the class ending _"Commander Skywalker can you explain why did you fly so close to the enemy star cruiser? I can assure you that Emperor Palpatine and Darth Vader will not be as easy as our dummy targets"

Luke answers "I flew so close because that is how you can distract someone by getting right up in there face and making then face you."

Biggs answers "Good answers Luke"

Han says "Glory hogging fly boy when you have something like my Millennium Falcon you can't fly like that"

Luke "And you wonder why I chose to use an X-Wing"

Mara "Alright gentlemen that is enough I can assure you that the Empire will not bicker with you they will just destroy you. Remember I have seen first hand what they are capable of. Commander Skywalker's theory is unique but it is also dangers if you get right in front of something then they or it can see right past your defenses. That is all for the day"

_Luke is so upset that he runs past Biggs Han and Chewy and goes right to his land cruiser Mara runs past him screaming his last name as to not draw suspicion. Luke has already left and Mara gets in her own cruiser with is titled ' The Jade Flame' When Mara finally catches up to Luke outside his quarters she yells at him _"Commander Skywalker I thought what you said back there showed maybe a little craziness maybe great tactics however there is no way I could say that!

Luke Yells back at her "And why in the name of Rebellion not!"

Mara answers "Because with my record I did not want anyone of my other students nor my employers to know that I have totally fallen in love with the greatest pupil the Rebel Alliance has had in 19 years ironically it is the son of the pilot I most admired Anakin Skywalker!

_Mara then kisses the young pilot breaking ever rule and regulations but she does not care_


	7. Chapter 7

The scene is that of the final days of being at the Top Stars secret academy Biggs and Luke are neck and neck with Han and Chewy in the points race. Luke and Biggs are in their orange flight suits uniforms and are about to fly there last training exercise so that they could finally take the lead and so to that Solo what a huge jerk he really is. Mara is there still acting like she can not stand "Commander Skywalker" when in fact she is head over heels in love with the flyboy farm boy. The X-Wings are preparing to take off when

Mara says "This is the most real test that you will be in gentleman before the last test itself. Now remember this one Commander Skywalker. Commander Darklighter here is what we refer to as a wing man. And what is it that a pilot never does in battle?"

Luke answer is "We never leave them Madam under any circumstances."

Then in a quick whisper she says "Now fly farmboy like you have someone to come home to."

With that Luke puts on his helmet and heads in his ship. Yoda from the control room gives the command to start and the two pilots head off. When they reach flying altitude the scare tactics pilots are in place Biggs through the communicator says "Luke you ready to do this"

The Tatonine farm boy's answer he did not know then but would use again "Be just like Beggars Canon back home."

The two pilots fly around the scare tactics fighters so much so that when they are out of range of anyone else watching Luke says "why don't we make this fun Biggs?"

"How do you mean?"

"Be right back" Luke answers

"But you are not suppose to leave" Biggs replies as Luke's X-wing disappears from his sight.

Just then the scare tactics X-wing fires what it thinks is a dummy rocket which would force Biggs to withdraw however the shipment of planes that the Rebellion is using was not thoroughly checked and what is fired is a real missile. Biggs knowing he has been hit ejects but something has gone wrong and he can't get out in time. Luke sees his bubby eject and does the same afraid that there are missiles on the other tactics plane as well. The two pilots land in the Ocean. Biggs in a Coma from what has happened Luke when he reaches Biggs grabs him and starts to cry tear after tear,


	8. Chapter 8

"Biggs! Biggs!" Luke keeps yelling as he held his best friends coma induced body. He hung onto that body as long as he could and even when the rescue team came they had to pry Luke hands from Commander Darklighter's arms. Then on to boat in a raised voiced Luke was asking the doctors "You will be able to help him?" in a pathetic voice that was more of a plea then of a question.

"Son your friend is in a Coma so deep that we do not have the facilities at this small unknown base to give him the proper help. What we are going to do to Commander Darklighter is to have him taken to our more equipped base at Yavin 4. Only there do your prayers have the slightest chance of being answered.

Mara who was on the other side of the training facility when the crash happened raced to Luke's side. She explained to the doctor that she would be taking care of Commander Skywalker's needs and had the doctors knock out the young pilot with a shot that would last two days so that he would not over panic and lose control. Then Mara took Luke back to his cabin and waited for her love and student to awake.

When Luke finally did he had to be reminded of what had happened and the first things he said in a calm voice were "It should have been me. I was the one fooling around up there. I am no heir to what my father did. I am no good to the rebellion and now that I am awake they should court marshal me."

"Luke don't say that. The X-wing had a malfunction. The Rebell alliance court will see that" Mara said.

A day later with Luke Skywalker dressed in the orange uniform that all the officers used during flying he was cleared of all the charges against him. Yoda was waiting for him when the court disburse and said on Luke's way out of the room "There is something I feel I must tell you now."


	9. Chapter 9

"What do you mean we need to talk?" Luke asks?

"In this room not. Can be recorded we could' The green troll ad the young pilot left the courthouse. When they got outside the Jedi master continued 'What about to tell you am I can get even me thrown out of alliance. Classified his supposed to be. Hoping save you was I before training done. Your Parents do you know about them what happened?

"Only that I was raised by the step brother of my father and that he was a Jedi pilot named Anakin Skywalker. No one has ever told me so much as my mothers name? Why does this matter" Luke asked.

Yoda said "Padme Amedlia Naberine before taking the last name of Skywalker was name. Married him in secret did your mother Code of Jedi forbidden was marriage or attachment. Father love for mother was greater then man's any for a woman but so was another love.

"Who was this other?" Luke asked

Yoda answered "Vader' Luke is totally shocked by this 'Vader loved your mother as much as your father did. Had premonition did he about that would die in child birth would your mother. Was only other besides father who knew she was pregnant. Not even cousins or grandparents of yours knew that. Taken drastic to prove love were drastic steps. In the end was made with power that Emperor gave Vader and killed mother realizing not had he.

Your father and Obi-wan tried to fight Vader. Vader pulled father yours into Volcano and Vader only one that came out. Now know you of what happened to mother. Reason now I tell you is…"

Yoda stopped to catch his breath

"Yoda please I must know" Luke said

"Was I who gave father mission that got him killed, Was I who thought him not ready for master was I who help destroy your parents. Foolish pride was what had I. Cost galaxy and your knowledge of family everything. Forgiven by you need no waste time on for hoping, but need you do we in this fight. You alone only one maybe another out there possibility small there is who can Emperor destroy. If need be I will fly with you" said the small 892 year old troll.

Luke did not know what to say except that he would be up in his X-wing for the final flight into this most dangerous of zones.


	10. Chapter 10

The scene is the last day of flight school everyone all the top pilots are ready to shoot it out as it were for the Title of best flying ace. Mara has not spoken to Luke since the argument in his quarters.

Han says to Luke "Well Sport I guess this is it we are neck and neck I guess who ever wins this last flight is going to be the champion. Way I here it there is a 100,000 space credits that go to the winner"

"Yeah I guess so. Tell me something Solo is that all you ever care about is coming out on top and how much is in it for you" Luke said.

"Yeah what else is out there for me. Wait let me guess you are going to introduce me to your sister and we will end up fighting all the time with our two or three kids driving us crazy and turning my Millennium Falcon into some kind of family station wagon (what ever a station wagon is)" Han said.

"Sister what are you talking about I am an only child" Luke said.

"Never mind see you up in the sky oh and since I brought it up anyway. That Yoda told me to remind you that we are allowed to fly anything we want so The Falcon is what I will be riding in. Hope your X-Wing can take it" The cocky pilot said and then turned and walked away.

Minutes later Chewy and Han were in the Falcon and Luke was in his X-Wing. Yoda said over the loud speaker from the perch where he was at "Time last gentleman. Simulations no more. Win only if want to may have difficult choices make you." With that the two top pilots in the skies were off.

The two flew like lightning with phantom flyers racing in without them seeing them sometimes. Then Han's Falcon is hit he is going down. Luke thinks about what happened the last time he bailed on someone what happened. Luke quickly shoots down the target and ejects from his X-Wing then jumps into the Falcon. Before Chewbacca can ask him what he is doing Luke grabs the controls from the knocked out Han and brings him to safety. The Falcon is wrecked and when Luke explains to Han how he saved his life all the smuggler can say is "Who are you?"

Within minutes Yoda takes over telling Gen. Rikian to send Han and Chewy off only after through the force he earse his and Luke's memory of wither of them ever having met each other. Luke at night is given the medal of valor by Yoda and Mara still has not come to him at all or spoken one word to the Flying ace Farm Boy from Tatoine.


	11. Chapter 11

It is late that night after Luke has saved Han Solo who now will remember a thing Luke is sitting in a Cantina alone in a practically abandon and having a glass of water. When suddenly a new person enters the base favorite watering hole.

"Hey stranger I heard you did pretty good out there. Must have had some great teacher or something" said Mara

_Joking Luke answers_ "Yeah Yoda is supposedly the best."

_The Red head knock him with her pocket book then _said "Funny Farmboy your really funny. When this War is over have you thought of what it is that you want to do?"

"I was thinking of joining Top Stars as a instructor do you think I would be any good at it?" Luke asked.

"If you put your mind to it I will bet that we could be running this place when the Republic is reestablished"

"We?" Luke asked.

"Yeah silly who else do you think I want to spend the rest of my life with" Mara said.

_The two of them walk outside and out of nowhere a strange R2 droid crashes right in front of Mara and Luke it shows an image of a young brunette woman dressed in white and a message that she is repeating _"Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope"

Luke whose memory is still a bit foggy because Yoda has done more of a job on his brain then he though said "Obi-wan, Mara does he mean Ben?"

Mara stunned at how much memory of Luke's has been scrambled and for some reason does feel threated by the mysterious burnette beauty just says "Just go and find him I will be waiting for you when everything is over."

Luke smiles and does not know what to say when he finally gets in his X-Wing Luke gives one final wave to Mara before he flies off into the Stars.


End file.
